


Sister

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Series: The Maze Runner Oneshots [6]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: A Talk, Comfort, Mentions of Newt - Freeform, talking about newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: Minho and Thomas see Sonya sitting by herself and strike up a conversation which leads to them talking about Newt.
Relationships: MInho & Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: The Maze Runner Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988911
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Sister

minho and thomas approached the blonde girl sitting alone drinking something from a cup. the fire in the pit still blazing as everyone else started to disperse for the night.

"you're sonya," thomas announced his and minho's presence. "right?"

the girl looked up and met the boys' double gaze.

"yeah," she said, lowering her cup. "and you're thomas and minho. you knew my brother."

"we're sorry for your loss," minho said, feeling awkward just standing there over her.

"i'm sorry for yours. you have more memories of him than i do."

"can we sit?" thomas asked finally.

sonya nodded. "of course! go ahead."

she chuckled to herself as the boys sat beside her. 

"what's funny?" minho asked.

"you'd think," sonya started. "newt was my brother. you'd think i'd have memories of him."

"it's not your fault," thomas insisted, understanding what she was feeling. "none of us remember much about our past lives. that's what all of this is for--new start."

"you both knew him well. what was he like? we didn't talk much before he..." she trailed off, remembering the lack of her brother when the rescue party got back from the city. she had no past memories of him but it hurt her very much the same.

aris and harriet had seen her crying that night and asked why.

she had told them the truth and they had said it was okay to feel that way.

minho and thomas finally answered her after taking time to carefully construct their words.

"newt was one of the best guys you'd ever meet," minho said. "and i'm not just saying that. he was always there for us even when we felt like we didn't need his help at the moment."

"very much a mother hen, i'd say," thomas added. "he knew what you were planning before you did."

"but seriously," minho's tone turned serious. "he was the group's glue." 

"without him, we wouldn't have made it this far." thomas met minho's eyes.

the boy agreed. "it's strange without him barking at us to get off our asses and do something useful," minho smiled a little at the fond memories of the two of them in the glade.

thomas looked down. "he always looked out for everyone. he cared about everyone. he put all of us before himself."

sonya watched him as he wiped at his eyes with a sleeve. "are you--"

"i wanted him to wait--i knew what was happening to him but he insisted on coming. he wanted to save minho. he wanted to make sure neither of us died!"

he looked at sonya and minho, mostly the former, tears now streaking down his face. 

"he should've been here with you, sonya. but that's just not who he was. he didn't sit around and wait. he acted on his feelings. he didn't care about the risk of him getting hurt again."

"he cared. that's who he was," minho said.

"he's be proud of all you've accomplished," he added.

the three fell into a silence. sonya was taking in the new information on her brother while thomas and minho once again mourned the boy they had cared so deeply about.

sonya was sure she would continue to make him proud.

**Author's Note:**

> This originated on my Twitter, which you can read here: https://twitter.com/xconwombats/status/1322024883518320642?s=20  
> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/minewtseclipse/status/1321998215600812033?s=20


End file.
